Magnus sauve la fille Lightwood
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: Isabelle est devenu véritablement accro au yin fen et savoir qu'elle n'a plus de recourt possible pour s'en guérir, elle ira supplier Raphael pour qu'il la morde. Pourtant la seule personne qui sera capable de lui apporter son aide pour la sortir de cette impasse, ne peut-être que Magnus.


TITRE : Magnus sauve la fille Lightwood

AUTEUR : **Une OS sur le couple « Malec » . J'avais envie pour cette nouvelle fic de prendre quelques moments de la série, mais les modifier complètement et que l'histoire prenne un autre sens. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture chers Fans de MALEC.**

PERSONNAGES : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood puis également Isabelle Lightwood Raphael Santiago **(Nda : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Cassandra CLARE)**

COUPLES: Magnus/Alec (Malec)

RESUME : Isabelle est devenu véritablement accro au « yin fen » et savoir qu'elle n'a plus de recourt possible pour s'en guérir, elle ira supplier Raphael pour qu'il la morde. Pourtant la seule personne qui sera capable de lui apporter son aide pour la sortir de cette impasse, ne peut-être que Magnus. Cependant, Magnus va l'aider en contre partie de tout avouer à Alec. Comment va réagir Isabelle ?

Comment Isabelle en était arrivée là. Jamais elle n'aurait accepter que le directeur de l'institut lui apporte soit disant son aide pour qu'elle guérisse de sa blessure avec le Démon. Toute cette torture pour aller visiter la Citadelle, alors qu'elle aurait trouver un autre moyen à un autre moment de s'y rendre. Elle s'en mord encore les doigts et elle ne sait vraiment plus comment se sortir de cette impasse. Isabelle ne voulait pas montrer au directeur qu'elle était devenu en manque et n'y même à Jace ou Clary et surtout pas à son frère, qui à coup sûr aurait été voir Aldertree sans mâcher ses mots et lui dire sa façon de penser.

Ce soir là, Isabelle avait tout de même tenté de rejoindre un indique au bar du « hunter moon » un certain Rufus. Mais elle était tellement focalisé sur la personne en question, qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à la personne présente au bar ce soir là. Directement sans attendre une minute de plus, elle s'adressa à Rufus sans perdre de temps. Cependant, alors qu'elle était à peine arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme se redressa d'un coup, mais partit très vite en croisant la personne qui arrivait derrière la Shadowhunter. A peine avait-elle fait un demi tour pour le rattraper, qu'Isabelle se trouva nez à nez avec Magnus Bane.

Magnus, quelque peu surpris de voir Rufus traîné dans le coin, l'était bien plus en percevant Isabelle Lightwood dans un état qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il tenta malgré tout de faire celui qui ne savait pas en s'adressant à elle gentiment.

« Bonsoir Isabelle, tout va bien, dit Magnus en la fixant davantage pour la cerner. Je te vois rarement par ici, as-tu un souci ?

\- Ah Magnus, dit-elle. En faite je suis là pour une affaire importante.

\- Une affaire importante qui concerne Rufus ? poursuit Magnus sans la lâcher des yeux. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure personne pour régler quoi que ce soit, crois moi Isabelle.

\- C'est pour une affaire de Drogue entre créatures obscures à enrailler, donc …

\- Et donc, coupa Magnus. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de magie pour savoir quand on me ment.

\- Aldertree m'a mise sur une affaire, concernant la consommation du « yin fen » et je dois retrouver d'où ça provient, tenta de s'expliquer Isabelle. Tu peux toujours demander à Aldertree.

\- Isabelle, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas appeler le directeur de l'institut, c'est une façon pour toi de te protéger, n'est ce pas ?

\- Magnus, écoute, exposa Isabelle sans le regarder. Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer avec toi, je file excuse-moi.

\- Attends Isabelle, dit Magnus en lui prenant le bras. Tu devrais faire très attention tu sais, le trafic de « Yin Fen » est très dangereux et crois moi il vaudrait mieux que tu sois accompagné pour ce genre de mission. Ajouta t-il enfin en ressentant le tremblement sur la main de la shadowhunter.

\- Je sais me défendre Magnus, alors s'il plaît, dit-elle en regardant la main posé sur elle. Peux-tu me laisser partir maintenant ? »

Magnus relâcha la jeune femme pour la laisser partir, mais à peine Isabelle était-elle sorti du bar, que le sorcier appela Alec pour le prévenir. Et malgré trois appels sans réponse, il lui envoya un message.

 **Alec**

 _Alexander, peux-tu me_

 _Retrouver chez moi_

 _C'est assez urgent, ça_

 _Concerne ta sœur._

 _Rappelle-moi._

Isabelle se retrouva bien vite dans les ruelles près des tanières de Vampires. Sans savoir vraiment comment elle en était arrivé là, elle se sentit tout de suite cerclé par une bande de suceurs de sang affamés. Les vampires tentèrent de se ruer vers Isabelle, mais bien vite Raphael Santiago arriva en les empêchant de s'en prendre à elle. Isabelle qui ne savait plus très bien où elle était à cause de ses vertiges, se laissa retomber dans les bras de Raphael qu'elle reconnut à peine. Celui-ci surpris d'avoir la shadowhunter dans les bras, la porta malgré tout pour la conduire à l'hôtel du Mort dans ses appartements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isabelle se retrouva allongé sur le grand divan, Raphael auprès d'elle pour la surveiller. Le vampire n'avait pas tardé à comprendre les symptômes de la jeune femme, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est comment elle en était arrivé là. Quant à Isabelle, elle se réveilla agitée peu de temps après en suppliant Raphael de l'aider, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour la sortir de cet galère sans que son entourage le sache. Le vampire essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas et qu'elle devait surmonter cette douleur.

« Je t'en prie Raphael, il faut que tu m'aides, supplia Isabelle. Il me reste que toi.

\- Il m'est impossible de t'aider, dit-il en s'écartant. Te mordre ne fera qu'aggraver la situation et ça va être bien pire ensuite.

\- Fait le, juste une fois, demanda t-elle encore une fois. »

Mais avant que Raphael ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus, Magnus était arrivé le regard inquiet en regardant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Isabelle. Le sorcier savait à présent qu'il devait agir vite, et la présence d'Alec était importante pour que sa sœur puisse s'en sortir.

« Raphael, je suis désolé d'arriver chez toi comme ça, annonça Magnus. Mais j'avais pas le choix de la suivre, je dois sortir Isabelle d'ici pour la ramener chez moi.

\- Je comprends Magnus, dit le vampire. Et crois moi, je n'aurai rien tenté qui puisse la nuire, j'allais justement t'appeler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Raphael, avoua Magnus en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Isabelle, je dois t'emmener chez moi et te soigner, Alec nous y rejoindra.

\- Non … non pas Alec, Magnus, ne lui dit rien. Tenta de dire Issy en s'accrochant au sorcier.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça Isabelle, je lui ai envoyé un message pour qu'il nous retrouve chez moi, communiqua le sorcier en pressant sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Tu es toute brûlante ma chère, je ne peux te laisser dans cet état (il claqua des doigts pour ouvrir un portail) Allez Isabelle accroche toi à moi, je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas c'est promis.

\- Magnus … je suis pas bien … j'en …

\- Ca va aller, tout va s'arranger, rassura Magnus envers Isabelle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Raphael, merci. Par contre la prochaine fois surveille d'un peu plus près ton clan, s'en prendre à une Shadowhunter et c'est l'enclave qui s'en prendra à vous, je parle même pas d'Alec si il venait à l'apprendre.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ne plus que ça arrive Magnus, tu as ma parole. Avoua Raphael. »

Le sorcier n'avait pas attendu en arrivant chez lui pour allonger Isabelle dans un lit, pour lui passer une main au-dessus du visage en l'aidant à dormir grâce à un peu de magie. Juste le temps nécessaire pour essayer de préparer un remède, en espérant qu'Alec vienne au plus vite. Il tenta une fois de plus de lui faire parvenir un message au plus vite.

 **Alec**

 _Alexander, peux-tu me_

 _Retrouver chez moi_

 _C'est assez urgent, ça_

 _Concerne ta sœur._

 _Rappelle-moi._

 _/_

 _S'il te plait Alec, essaie_

 _De me répondre au plus_

 _Vite dès que tu as ce message._

 _Ta sœur est chez moi, elle est_

 _Très malade. J'essaie de_

 _Préparer une potion en_

 _Attendant, mais fait vite._

Il s'était passé au moins une bonne demi-heure avant que Magnus reçoive le message d'Alec. Pendant cette demi heure, il avait préparé la potion avec soin, en tâchant de ne rien oublier. Le plus long maintenant c'était d'attendre au moins une bonne heure avant d'en administrer à la malade, sinon le « yin fen » dans l'organisme d'Isabelle risquait de lui déclencher d'autre symptômes bien plus important si la pause de la potion n'était pas respectée.

 **Magnus**

 _Je viens juste d'avoir tes messages,_

 _J'arrive au plus vite._

Le shadowhunter était arrivé chez Magnus une bonne dizaine de minute après le message, et il entra sans frapper. Alec qui était inquiet se rua à l'intérieur de l'appartement puis paniqua en ne trouvant personne. Avant qu'Alec ne s'affole, Magnus l'interpella de la chambre voisine.

« Alexander, nous sommes là, appela Magnus d'une voix un peu plus forte. Je me suis inquiété de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, tu sais.

\- Oh mon dieu Issy, s'exclama Alec affolé en regardant sa sœur allongé sur le lit mal en point. Que s'est-il passé Magnus ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est blessée ? C'est grave ?

\- Alexander, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, tenta d'apaiser Magnus pour prendre un court instant Alec dans ses bras. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour la guérir d'accord. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oh pardon Magnus, mais quand j'ai vu tes messages j'étais paniqué, s'excusa Alec en prenant une main de Magnus dans la sienne. Je te fais confiance, oui bien sûr. Dis moi ce qui lui arrive !

\- Elle est en manque de « yin Fen », vraiment en manque Alexander, et la guérison va être longue, avoua le sorcier en caressant la joue d'Alec. Est-ce que tu sais comment elle s'en est procurée ?

\- Du « yin Fen » mais comment, paniqua Alec en s'approchant près du lit pour se placer assis à côté de sa sœur. Je ne comprends pas, mais que se passe t-il bon sang ?

\- Il faudra que tu lui demandes Alec, dit Magnus en se plaçant face à lui pour le regarder, toujours la main gauche dans la sienne. Pour le moment j'ai essayé de la faire dormir un peu, cependant elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je ne peux pas lui donner encore la potion, je dois respecter le temps de pause, et de plus elle va devoir rester une paire de jours ici pour qu'elle soit totalement remise. (il le fixa) Hey Alec, regarde-moi ! Ajouta Magnus en lui prenant le menton.

\- Comment cela à pu se produire, pourquoi est-elle autant en manque, réfléchit Alec en regardant son sorcier dans les yeux. Est-ce que l'on prend du « yin Fen » pour se droguer ou autre chose Magnus ?

\- Tu sais que le « yin Fen » est fait à partir du venin de vampire et en général ça aide les gens à guérir plus vite, déclara le sorcier tout en réfléchissant également. Issy a bien été blessée non ?

\- Oui mais nous avons une rune de guérison pour ça, je ne comprends rien.

\- Alexander, la rune guérit oui, mais les blessures d'un démon pas totalement. Ce qui me préoccupe c'est comment elle a pu s'en procurer, dit il en se levant. Je reviens j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais juste surveiller la potion et chercher mon grimoire.

\- D'accord, dit Alec en relâchant malgré lui la main du sorcier. »

Alec était perdu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir sa sœur dans un état comme ça. Pourquoi n'avait t-il rien vu, pourquoi Isabelle n'était pas venu lui parler avant que ça prenne une proportion aussi importante. Tout ça le rendait fou. Mais surtout la question qui lui martelait la tête en cet instant, c'est comment Issy en était venu à prendre ce venin ? Trop de questions sans réponses. Magnus qui était revenu sans trop tarder laissa son regard feuilleté les pages d'un énorme livre, et s'adressa à Alec sans le regarder pour tenter de le rassurer.

« Alexander, il ne sert à rien de t'autoflageller, je ressens ta tristesse jusque de l'autre côté de la chambre (il tourna les pages du livre en faisant les cents pas). Je suis certain d'avoir les informations là-dessus ! Réfléchit Magnus.

\- Tu parviens à ressentir ça, mais comment … oui peut importe, Dit Alec en regardant le sorcier marcher dans tous les sens. Est-ce que tu peux te poser un peu Magnus, tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Oh pardon Alexander, réagis Magnus en regardant le chasseur d'ombre. Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à te poser plein de questions, ça me fait mal aussi de voir Isabelle dans cet état. Allez, décale toi de l'autre côté s'il te plaît, et prends cette serviette (il claqua des doigts pour la faire apparaître dans la main d'Alec) pour éponger la sueur de ta sœur, elle a beaucoup trop de fièvre et il faut que je trouve un autre ingrédient à ajouter dans la potion pour empêcher que la fièvre ne grimpe encore. Le démon a affecté son organisme, mais le « yin Fen » n'arrange rien. Alors (il glissa un doigt sur chaque ligne de la page) essence d'acacia non corne de licorne non écorce de dragon non plus … Ah j'ai trouvé de l'hydromel

\- De l'hydro quoi ? Questionna Alec en appliquant la serviette sur Isabelle avec douceur tout en regardant Magnus.

\- Hydromel, c'est de l'eau et du miel fermenté qui peut être bu comme un verre d'alcool, sourit Magnus tout en fixant Alec dans ses yeux. Ca va lui faire évacuer toute sa fièvre. On va lui donner directement, mais avant il faut qu'elle se réveille. Tout va bien Alec ? Ajouta Magnus alors que le shadowhunter le fixait.

\- Oui, oui ça va Magnus, je … je ne sais pas comment, enfin je veux dire je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour ma sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Alexander, tu sais que j'aime énormément Isabelle et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. Dit-il en prenant la main gauche d'Alec dans sa main. Tout ce qui est important à tes yeux, l'est aussi pour moi, et j'aime pas te voir souffrir.

\- Magnus, tu es aussi important pour moi, dit-il sans aucune gêne en venant caresser la joue du sorcier, tout en gardant la main de celui-ci dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi Magnus.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Alec, toujours, avoua Magnus en s'approchant de lui pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. »

Alec n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était heureux. Il se laissa aller contre les lèvres de Magnus en poussant un petit gémissement. Magnus qui avait peur d'aller trop loin, peur de blesser Alec, tenta malgré tout de ralentir un peu son geste malgré le feu qu'il brûlait en lui, puis se décala de ces lèvres si douces avec un profond regret. Alec, le regard remplit de désir envers le sorcier, s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce et calme.

« Promets moi de m'embrasser encore comme tu viens de le faire ! Avoua Alec en soupirant d'extase.

\- Je peux te promettre tout ce que tu veux Alexander, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, affirma Magnus sa main toujours posé sur le cou de son Ange.

\- Tout ce que je veux, fit Alec en se décalant légèrement. Alors je peux te demander tout ce que je veux, tu vas accepter ?

\- Oui tout ce que tu veux, affirma le sorcier. Alors, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

\- J'aimerai rester avec toi cette nuit Magnus, je peux ? Questionna de nouveau Alec en souriant.

\- Tu peux rester ici autant de nuit que tu veux Alexander, prononça le sorcier pour venir presser ses lèvres contre celle d'Alec, juste un appuis doux et léger. Et puis il serait plus simple que tu restes auprès de ta sœur, au moins le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces.

\- Je dois tout de même retourner à l'institut demain matin. Prévenir Aldertree qu'Issy sera absente quelques jours. Je lui dirais qu'elle est retournée à Idris voir nos parents. Mais … »

La voix D'Isabelle coupa Alec dans sa phrase, et les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme. Pris de convulsions importantes Isabelle trouva la force de dire quelques mots en serrant un des bras de son frère. Magnus se redressa aussitôt en posant son livre sur le chevet et tenta de calmer les soubresauts d'Isabelle en même temps qu'Alec continuait d'éponger les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

« Al…dertree…Alec, tu dois … aller le voir pour … l'empêcher, tenta d'articuler Isabelle.

\- Issy chut, reste calme Issy je t'en prie, tenta de dire Alec en lui tenant le bras alors qu'elle se débattait.

\- Alder…tree il m'a donné … du « yin Fen » pour ma blessure, tenta de formuler une nouvelle fois sa jeune sœur.

\- OH MON DIEU PAR L'ANGE, cria Alec en se redressant prêt à partir à l'institut. JE VAIS LUI EN FAIRE VOIR ...

\- Alexander non , tu restes auprès de ta sœur, elle a besoin de toi pour le moment, lâcha Magnus en prenant Alec par le bras. Maintenant que nous savons qui lui a fourni du « yin Fen », tu auras tout le temps demain matin de régler toute cette histoire. Mais tu vas devoir aussi prévenir l'enclave ou ta mère pour le signaler. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il reste plus longtemps à l'institut pour faire plus de mal qu'il en a causé jusque là. En attendant on va soigner ta sœur. Essaie de la calmer le temps que j'aille chercher la potion qui doit être prête et l'hydromel. Allez Alexander, ressaisis toi s'il te plaît et reste calme, je suis là d'accord ? Dit Magnus d'un ton calme pour rassurer son Ange.

\- Magnus, excuse moi une fois de plus, s'exprima Alec avec plus de calme. Tu as raison, je vais régler ça demain matin à la première heure. Dit-il enfin tout en retirant sa veste et reporter son attention sur l'état de sa sœur, qui s'agrippa à lui avec des douleurs vivent.

\- D'accord, je crois que nous devons agir vite, Dit Magnus sans plus attendre. »

Le sorcier n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour se diriger une fois de plus dans la pièce voisine et revenir avec deux fioles de couleur différentes. Malgré la douleur et la vivacité des gestes de la jeune femme, Magnus tenta de passer les recommandations à Alec pour qu'il la calme, sans ça il n'aurait pas pu y arriver.

« Bien, Alexander, il va falloir que tu la maintiennes quelques secondes, vraiment quelques secondes, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui Magnus, si il s'agit de quelques secondes ça va, elle a une de ces forces, Dit Alec avec surprise en tenant sa sœur pour lui caller les bras sur le matelas.

\- C'est le venin de vampire qui agit différemment sur ta soeur. Déclara Magnus, prêt à administrer la première fiole dans la bouche d'Isabelle. Issy, tu dois rester tranquille, sinon je ne parviendrais pas à te guérir. Nous sommes là pour toi, et je te promets de te sortir de cette impasse, mais tu dois te contrôler.

\- Vas y Magnus, Dit Alec doucement, elle se calme un peu.

\- Très bien Isabelle, continue et avale moi ça, conseilla le sorcier versant la première fiole. Ne recrache rien Isabelle, je t'en conjure c'est pour ton bien. »

La jeune femme obéit, ne rejetant aucune goutte de sa bouche pour en avaler tout le contenu. Puis elle ferma les yeux, tout en se calmant davantage. Ce qui laissa le temps à Magnus de lui administrer la deuxième fiole de potion. Isabelle ne rechigna à aucun moment, malgré l'envie de tout rejeter hors de sa bouche à cause de l'odeur, mais se montra plus forte et avala le liquide épais d'un seul coup, lui laissant dans la bouche un goût de métal qui l'aurait fait vomir.

Le jeune shadowhunter, desserra sa poigne sur les bras de sa sœur alors qu'elle se calma peu à peu, et posa son regard sur Magnus qui venait de s'installer au bord du lit en face de lui, une main posée sur la joue d'Issy pour la rassurée. Alec aimait voir comment Magnus était envers sa sœur, il trouvait cette marque d'attention vraiment adorable et il comprenait à présent pourquoi il était tant attiré par le sorcier. Magnus était peut être une créature obscur avec du sang démoniaque dans les veines, alors que pour lui, Magnus était l'homme le plus adorable qui soit. Celui-ci lui avait déjà montré à beaucoup de reprises sa reconnaissance et son amour. Alec lui devait beaucoup, mais avant tout il l'aimait, et ces mots dans sa tête résonnaient comme un soulagement. Il aimait Magnus Bane et il refusait de le perdre.

« Je t'aime Magnus, lâcha d'un coup Alec

\- … ! Magnus surpris en reportant son regard sur son chasseur d'ombre.

\- Je (il versa une larme) je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre. Déclara le fils Lightwood

\- Oh Alec, dit Magnus en caressant la joue du jeune homme d'un revers de main. Je t'aime aussi, avoua t-il tout en essuyant la larme sur sa joue.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi (il ferma les yeux au contact de la main sur sa joue) je me rends compte que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre envers toi, alors que tout ce que tu faisais été par amour pour moi (il versa une autre larme) j'ai toujours pensé que le fait de ressentir quelque chose pour toi était mal, mais ce qui me fait mal c'est de ne pas être près de toi. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi Magnus. Révéla Alec en se jetant dans les bras du sorcier pour coller sa joue contre son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Alexander, fit Magnus les yeux humides. Je n'accepterai aucune autre personne que toi, et je refuse d'être loin de toi. Annonça Magnus pour l'embrasser sur le front tout en le berçant.

\- J'étais idiot d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour te le dire, est ce que tu m'en veux ? Questionna Alec toujours contre son sorcier.

\- Et pourquoi donc je t'en voudrais, tu sais, je suis extrêmement patient et j'aurai pu attendre encore pendant des années avant que tu m'avoues tes sentiments. Sourit Magnus.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr (il reporta son regard envers sa sœur qui s'était endormi). Merci encore d'avoir sauvé ma sœur, sans toi je n'imagine même pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ajouta Alec en s'écartant des bras protecteur de Magnus.

\- Ne pense pas à ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle est sorti d'affaire pour le moment, déclara le sorcier en couvrant la jeune femme d'une couverture tout en gardant une main d'Alec dans la sienne. Je pense qu'elle va dormir un petit moment, assez de temps à nous deux pour aller nous coucher et nous reposer. Je me lèverai toutes les heures pour voir son état, mais en attendant je veux aussi que tu te reposes.

\- Je peux aussi la surveiller tu sais. Toi aussi tu dois te reposer Magnus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu veux. En attendant on va la laisser dormir et nous, on va en faire de même. Dit Le sorcier en se levant pour attirer Alec avec lui dans la chambre voisine. »

Magnus attira Alec contre lui alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer dans la chambre, puis embrassa de nouveau Alec alors que celui-ci se laissa aller contre le torse musclé du sorcier. Lorsque Magnus accentua la pression de son baiser. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il veillait malgré tout à ne pas trop poser les mains sur Alec, juste prendre son visage en coupe pour faire passer dans le baiser autant de tendresse qu'il le put. Alec poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant que le sorcier joué avec sa langue, il se laissa aller et leva les mains pour caresser le torse de Magnus tout en lui retirant les boutons de sa chemise pour enfin poser ses mains directement sur sa peau douce.

« Oh par tous les diables Alexander, Soupira de plaisir Magnus. Tu sais comment ça va se terminer si tu continues comme ça ?

\- Justement, je ne veux pas que ça se termine, dit Alec au supplice. »

A cette réponse, le sorcier passa une main dans son dos pour l'attirer doucement contre lui, pour basculer directement sur le lit, collant davantage le corps d'Alec sur lui. Alec se laissa guider en laissant les mains expertes de Magnus le caresser ce qui déclencha chez lui une vague de chaleur. Des longs baisers langoureux reprirent, et une vague de désir s'étendit sur les deux hommes alors que des gémissements reprirent de plus belle.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais perdre tout contrôle avec toi Alexander, Grommela Magnus qui avait claquer des doigts pour retirer le pull de son chasseur d'ombre.

\- Bon sang, Magnus, dit Alec d'une voix rauque. J'ai déjà moi-même perdu tout contrôle. »

Son cœur battant à toute vitesse, Magnus avait bien du mal à reprendre son souffle. Alec s'écarta de Magnus à contrecoeur pour se noyer dans les yeux du sorcier et sans se rendre compte se mordit la lèvre inférieur en poussant un soupir d'extase.

« Oh s'il te plaît, chuchota Magnus. Ne fait pas ça, tu vas me rendre fou. »

Le sorcier glissa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec tout en les laissant glisser sur ses hanches pour le faire basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver sur lui. Alec se laissa guider et entoura le cou de Magnus de ses bras, pressa les lèvres contre sa mâchoire, pour le parsemer de baisers. Magnus était au supplice, de toutes les rencontres qu'il avait pu avoir jusque là, jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme Alec était en train de le faire. Magnus devait malgré tout se ressaisir et tenta de calmer son petit ami.

« Alexander, stop, murmura Magnus. Il faut que je me lève pour aller surveiller ta sœur. Dit-il frustré de devoir abandonné son ange un petit instant.

\- Non, je t'en prie, Magnus, encore un peu. Tenta de dire Alec.

\- Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, rassura Magnus les yeux ancré dans le regard du jeune homme. Nous pourrons reprendre là ou nous en étions je te le promets.

\- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Alec pour se redresser aider de Magnus qui prit sa main. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi.

\- Il va y avoir des moments Alexander, ou nous serons éloigner malgré tout, toi à l'institut et moi toujours à venir en aide aux créatures Obscures et parfois (il s'arrêta un court instant pour le regarder) aux Shadowhunters. Sourit Magnus

\- Tu es un sorcier très demandé, affirma Alec en répondant au sourire du sorcier.

\- Tu sais Alexander (il surveilla Isabelle en rentrant dans la pièce) tant que je peux t'aider toi, avoua Magnus. Le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance. (Il appuya sa main sur le front de la jeune femme). Sa fièvre à baissé Alec, Issy va s'en sortir. Elle est partie pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Ue fois de plus, merci Magnus, dit-il en prenant le sorcier par la taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Merci pour tout.

\- Hum Alec, gémit Magnus en serrant les bras autour de sa taille. Tu ne pense pas qu'il serait plus sage de faire ce genre de câlin dans ma chambre ?

\- Alors, allons-y, reprit Alec en agrippant la main du sorcier pour se diriger dans la chambre de celui-ci un peu plus loin. »

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Magnus glissa ses mains sous les épaules d'Alec pour le faire basculer une nouvelle fois sur le lit, le sorcier sur lui qui ne cessait de l'embrasser dans le cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière avec du mal à respirer. Instinctivement Alec souleva une jambe et l'enroula autour des cuisses de Magnus, il ne pouvait plus résister. Magnus se redressa en appui sur ses coudes pour regarder son ange, qui n'était pas aussi timide qu'il le pensait.

« Et bien dis moi, je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir envie on dirait, ajouta Magnus d'un sourire prédateur.

\- C'est toi qui me procure autant d'avidité, et sincèrement je n'ai plus envie de m'arrêter, dit Alec timidement avant de se mettre à onduler contre Magnus.

\- Oh Alec, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'aventures là, soupira de plaisir Magnus et venir presser ses lèvres contre celles de son Ange.

\- Justement je sais, et je veux que tu continues, s'il te plaît Magnus, soupira Alec en répondant au baiser de son sorcier. »

Brûlant de désir, il espérait que la magie de l'instant ne disparaîtrait pas aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Magnus s'autorisa à embrasser son Shadowhunter avec plus de fougue. Le désir d'Alec s'intensifia et les deux hommes reprirent de plus belle leurs échanges. Rien n'aurait pu les arrêter à ce moment là et bientôt les baisers ne suffirent plus, pour enfin laisser place à une passion encore plus forte. Ce qui laissa la place ensuite à une nuit de tendresse, d'amour et de plaisir.

Alors que leur nuit avait été un bonheur au delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer, la nuit d'Isabelle avait été aussi pour elle, un long sommeil en pleine guérison. Le lendemain matin, Alec dans les bras de Magnus sa tête posée sur son torse se réveilla tout doucement, alors qu'il sentait les mains du sorcier lui caresser les bras. Alec était aux anges et il ne voulait surtout pas briser ce moment. Magnus sourit en sentant que son ange le resserrait plus fort encore, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne parte.

« Bonjour Alexander, Sourit Magnus. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te lever, et moi non plus j'en conviens, mais nous allons devoir le faire.

\- Bonjour Magnus, reprit Alexander en relevant la tête pour regarder son sorcier dans les yeux. Je suis bien dans tes bras, je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.

\- Crois-tu que j'y parviens moi, soupira Magnus avant d'effleurer la bouche d'Alec. Il faut que je surveille ta sœur, et toi je crois que tu as des choses à régler avec ce cher Aldertree, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je compte bien gérer ça, mais je vais devoir appeler maman pour qu'elle intervienne et en même temps la rassurer de l'état de santé d'Issy. Magnus ? tenta de dire Alec doucement.

\- Qui a-t-il mon ange, répondit Magnus en le serrant contre lui pour l'encourager à parler.

\- Est-ce que … on pourra (il hésita avant de poursuivre) m'offriras-tu encore une nuit comme celle que l'on vient de passer ?

\- Alexander, autant de nuit que tu veux, sourit Magnus en pressant ses lèvres contre son ange.

\- Tu me rends heureux Magnus, dit-il

\- Oh Alec, tu me rends aussi heureux, très heureux, reprit Magnus en effleurant la joue d'Alec de son pouce pour le caresser. Es-tu prêt à … »

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre brusquement, puis la voix d'Isabelle qui poussa un juron à la suite. Magnus sourit et Alec le suivit avant d'embrasser son sorcier pour tenter de s'extirper du lit, sur le regard amusé de Magnus. Alec secoua la tête en souriant et se redressa pour enfiler ses vêtements, alors que Magnus se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans attendre.

A peine arrivé dans la cuisine pour retrouver sa sœur, Isabelle se rua sur son frère en le prenant par le cou sans cesser de lui répéter qu'elle était désolée. Alec continua de cajoler sa sœur pour la rassurer, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Magnus arriva peu de temps après, s'arrêta malgré tout un instant en observant son ange et sa sœur s'étreindre. Il était soulagé de voir que la jeune femme était à nouveau sur pied et il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle souffre davantage à cause de ce poison. Isabelle se détacha des bras protecteur de son frère et croisa le regard de Magnus, puis sans attendre se jeta sur le sorcier en le serrant par la taille. Magnus, surpris par cette soudaine tendresse de la part d'Isabelle, leva les bras pour la bercer contre lui.

« Tout va bien Isabelle, tout va bien, rassura Magnus en sentant la jeune femme sangloter contre lui.

\- Merci Magnus, merci, Continua de pleurer Isabelle.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'aurai pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, dit-il en la regardant. Promets moi que si tu as le moindre souci, tu viendras m'en parler, ou à ton frère ?

\- C'est promis Magnus, je vous donne ma parole à tous les deux, dit-elle avec sincérité. Est-ce que je peux rentrer à l'institut ?

\- Pas encore Issy, répond Alec en venant caresser les épaules de sa sœur tout en prenant la main de Magnus de son autre main. Tu vas rester un peu chez Magnus pour que tu sois totalement guéris, d'accord ?

\- D'accord Alec, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, affirma la jeune femme. Tu vas faire quelque chose pour Aldertree n'est ce pas, dis moi que tu vas intervenir Alec.

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire. Puis en même temps on va devoir prévenir maman. Reprend Alec

\- J'espère qu'elle va pouvoir prévenir l'enclave, dit-elle en se déchant des deux hommes pour les regarder en souriant. Attends, il sait passé quelque chose entre vous, n'est ce pas ?

\- Issy ! Dit Alec gêné.

\- Ma chère Isabelle, s'adressa Magnus en agrippant Alec par la taille. Ton frère est resté là toute la nuit, et oui nous avons passé la …

\- Magnus stop ! Coupa Alec en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Mon ange, ta sœur est très intelligente, assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il sait passé quelque chose entre nous cette nuit. Tu as les yeux qui brillent autant que moi lorsque mes yeux se changent, murmura Magnus. De plus, tu es si câlin depuis ton réveil, donc ne lui ment pas.

\- J'aime tes yeux de chat Magnus, avoua Alec près à venir l'embrasser.

\- Oh mon dieu, alors c'est vrai vous l'avez fait, manifesta Isabelle. Waouh je suis si contente que mon frère ait franchi ce pas. Alors, comment c'était ?

\- Issy ! Alec

\- Isabelle ! Reprit Magnus en éclatant de rire.

\- Merci Magnus de rendre mon frère heureux, avoua Isabelle. J'espère que mère verra enfin que tu es une bonne personne.

\- Maryse a toujours du mal avec les créatures Obscures, et c'est pire avec moi, dit-il déçu. J'espère aussi qu'elle comprendra que je ne veux que le bonheur de son fils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour maman, elle s'y fera, rassura Alec en caressant la hanche du sorcier. De toute façon elle n'aura pas le choix. Bon allez, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Tu ne veux rien manger avant de partir mon ange ? Protesta Magnus les yeux plissé d'inquiétude.

\- Je n'ai plus trop le temps Magnus. Je suis déjà en retard pour faire les rapports à l'enclave, affirma Alec en prenant son sorcier dans les bras. Mais je te promets de revenir au plus vite, et nous pourrons manger tous ensemble (il stoppa sa phrase) et ne laisse pas Issy faire la cuisine s'il te plaît, chuchota de nouveau Alec dans l'oreille de Magnus.

\- J'ai entendu Alec, se renfrogna Isabelle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la cuisine, sourit le sorcier. Appel moi pour me dire comment ça s'est passé à l'institut et si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider. En attendant je vais prendre soin de ta sœur. Est-ce que j'ai droit à un énorme baiser avant que tu partes ? »

Alec lui adressa un énorme sourire et sans attendre il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis bien vite le baiser devient plus fort comme si les deux hommes avaient été séparés pendant trop longtemps. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du sorcier et Alec s'autorisa à venir glisser une main derrière sa nuque pour augmenter la pression de ses lèvres sur celle de Magnus. Une fois les mains du sorcier sur le haut de ses fesses, Alec tenta de se calmer avant d'aller trop loin.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, murmura Alec.

\- Vas-y mon ange ne t'inquiète pas (un baiser doux) reviens moi vite !

\- Je reviens aussi vite que je peux, sourit Alec. Merci encore d'avoir sauvé ma sœur … je t'aime Magnus !

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander, allez file avant que je t'empêche de partir pour de bon, avertit Magnus. »

Alec adressa à Magnus un dernier baiser avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Magnus resta un moment le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée en espérant que la journée se passe très vite. Isabelle regarda Magnus tout en se dirigeant vers lui pour le prendre par la taille en le rassurant.

« Alec tient à toi Magnus, et je suis vraiment contente que vous vous soyez enfin trouvé. Reprit Isabelle

\- C'est gentil Isabelle, avoua Magnus. Tu sais, de toute ma vie d'immortel je n'ai jamais aimé autant que jusqu'à maintenant. Il me rend heureux Isabelle, j'aime ton frère plus que tout et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

\- Je le sais, avoua Isabelle. Magnus ?

\- Oui Isabelle.

\- Maintenant que mon frère et parti, tu veux bien me raconter comment s'est passé votre nuit ? Dit Isabelle en souriant.

\- Isabelle Lightwood vous êtes trop curieuse, éclata de rire le sorcier en prenant la jeune femme par la main pour qu'elle aille s'asseoir. »

Et Magnus raconta sa nuit à la jeune sœur de son ange, en évitant trop de détails que le sorcier préféré garder pour lui.

 **Comme vous avez pu le lire, cette OS n'est pas du tout une suite d'un épisode, mais un mélange de plusieurs scènes que j'ai tenu vraiment à modifier. Isabelle était importante pour le couple, ce qui leur a donné la possibilité de les rapprocher davantage. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment de lecture. Bonne soirée à vous chers lecteurs et à la prochaine fois.**

,


End file.
